


Let me

by Mary_dutch



Series: I'll say it through a song. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam and Zayn are still being stupid, PWP, Sort of: there's some plot, but they're working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_dutch/pseuds/Mary_dutch
Summary: This time, it's Zayn's new song where it starts and ends...





	Let me

**Author's Note:**

> Again: completely self-indulgent and in no way the truth! Lies. All lies.
> 
> When I wrote ‘Bedroom Floor’, I had this idea about following it up with another story if either of Zayn or Liam’s next song would fit. And then, Zayn dropped ‘Let me’. Suddenly, there was this story. 
> 
> But, of course, this is just a figment of my imagination. I KNOW Zayn didn’t write this song with a certain former bandmate in mind. Also, I don't know either men or anyone associated with them. The story below is in no way based on their real lives. I apologise for using them so shamelessly. 
> 
> This story is not beta’d, so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I still couldn't resist and had fun writing it. Hope you enjoy reading it!

_**Baby, let me be your man,  
So I can love you.  
And if you let me be your man,   
Then I’ll take care of you.** _

_**For the rest of my life, for the rest of yours.  
For the rest of my life, for the rest of yours.  
For the rest of ours. ** _

The song is fucking cheesy.

It’s a good song. Liam is a bit surprised by how much he likes the groove of the song, the easy flow and rhythm. But it’s still cheesy. 

And it makes Liam’s skin tingle with anger. Suddenly, he understands some of Zayn’s anger when he released his latest solo-single six months ago. 

Zayn’s anger had to do with fear of exposure though. Liam’s anger is on a whole other level. In the song, Zayn is making _promises_ , he’s singing about his feelings. Feelings Zayn hasn’t talked about in years. Zayn is confessing things that Liam has dreamed about hearing for years, but never did. 

The video for the song is stunning and the beautiful model in it makes it so easy to interpret the lyrics a certain way. To make people believe the song is about a girl. 

Zayn doesn’t use the words ‘girl’ or ‘woman’ in the song once. It’s ‘baby’ or ‘darling’. Not necessarily words Zayn ever used to refer to Liam, but Liam hears what’s written between the lines. The song _could be_ about a guy. About _him_.

Liam had listened to the song at least four times already. The moment he heard the first sentence when he had finally dared to press play – after staring at the Youtube app on his phone for at least ten minutes – his stomach had clenched. It wasn’t until the second verse that Liam _knew_ for certain the song actually is about him. 

**_We’re drinking the finest label,  
Dirty dancing on top of the table. _**

They had been drinking whisky. Expensive whiskey. And a lot of it too. Liam had been a giggly, horny mess and Zayn’s cheeks were unusually flushed because of the alcohol in his system. The flush could have come from excitement though; Liam could feel Zayn’s excitement pressing against his hip as the older boy grinded against him while balancing the two of them on top of the table.

Even though they’d been in the band for years, neither of them was used to being offered the best tables in restaurants, the best areas in clubs or the finest, expensive drinks. 

It had been Liam’s birthday and they had just finished their first gig in Chicago. After the show, Zayn had offered him a beer, with a wicked grin on his face. “You’re finally old enough to drink, Leeyum.” 

Liam had snorted but accepted the beer gladly. He had realised it would be nice not having to pretend to not drink or to not need Louis or Zayn to buy him his drinks anymore. And then there had been _Zayn_ who, for the first time in months, seemed like the Zayn of the last few years, instead of the withdrawn guy he seemed to turn in more with every day that passed. The rest of the night was a bit of a blur, but Liam can still remember some parts of it clearly. At some point, he had found himself in his hotel room with Zayn. Someone in the hotel had left a very expensive bottle of whiskey in his room, accompanied by a congratulations-card. Even though he didn’t really like the stuff, Zayn and he had opened the bottle and had gotten properly smashed. He can’t remember who suggested that dancing _on top_ of the table would be a good idea, since both him and Zayn had trouble standing up nor could dance coordinated anymore. Yet after a few more giggles, both boys had climbed on the table.

What had started as a silly dance – “We have to proper celebrate your birthday, Leeyum!” – had soon turned into exploring mouths, grasping hands and grinding hips. 

Dirty dancing on top of the table indeed.

**_Long walks on the beach in April,  
Yeah, I promise darling that I’ll be faithful. _ **

It’s been four years, but Liam can still remember the way him and Zayn had begged security to let them go out during the few free hours they had in Lima, Peru. Neither of the five boys had been allowed outside of their hotel during those days, but Liam had been dying to explore. It had only been the second show of the tour and Liam couldn’t believe he was back in South America. He didn’t want to leave without exploring a bit. 

Eventually, Zayn and Liam had managed to convince their security that nothing bad would happen and that they would get back into the secured van as soon as someone spotted them. 

It had been early in the morning; the sun had hardly set when three bulky security guys had sneaked the two boys into a van and driven them to one of the beaches in Lima. Zayn had been sleepy, rubbing his eyes and sipping the coffee Liam had made one of the security guys get him. Despite the warm country, Zayn had been wearing a beanie, a few strands of his hair peaking out. The goofy grin Zayn had shot him over the paper cup of coffee, tongue pressed against his teeth, had Liam’s heartrate speed up so fast he had actually gasped out loud. The feelings he had for the other boy had slammed into Liam with a force, made him realise how in love with Zayn he actually was. 

The beach they had been brought to had been mostly deserted because of the early hour. The tranquillity had washed over them and they had strolled on the beach for a few hours, walking next to each other, arms and hips bumping. Even though Liam had a suspicion most of their security detail knew Liam and Zayn were more than friends, they hadn’t dared to hold hands during the walk. There was always the risk of a photographer hiding behind figurative bushes. 

During that long walk on the beach, Liam had been able to pretend they were just two normal guys in love and walking on a beach without a care in the world. 

After that, things had turned sour. Zayn was absent when they promoted their new album and rumours started flying about what was going on with him. Liam had been clueless as well. All he knew was that Zayn was slipping away from him. Then, cheating rumours had surfaced. Although the papers and gossip blogs hadn’t been right about whom Zayn was supposedly cheating on, it had caused a tension between Liam and Zayn. Eventually, Zayn had left the tour, then the band and things had fallen apart completely. 

And now, Zayn just released a fucking song that Liam could not interpret any other way than it being about him. 

The song being about him could be wishful thinking on Liam’s part though. For years, he wanted Zayn to admit to loving him. Something was holding Zayn back and Zayn pulled away every time they got close. He hadn’t seen Zayn in three months; their last bout of interactions had consisted of beers, followed by sex, followed by one of them storming out after a fight. 

Liam honestly doesn’t know why he keeps going back to Zayn. Why he lets his heart get broken each and every time. But he just can’t stay away. He still hopes Zayn will come around, that Zayn will admit there is still something between them besides ridiculously hot sex. 

But not through a fucking song.

If Zayn has actually written “Let me” with Liam in mind, Zayn is even more of an arse than Liam realised. 

Because if the song is about Liam, why has Zayn never admitted to still being in love with Liam in person? Why does he keep running away? 

Liam wants answers and unlike Zayn, who had send him a string of angry text messages six months ago, he wants to get the answers in person. 

So Liam picks up his phone. He’d be embarrassed Zayn’s number is still number one on his speed dial if he wasn’t so royally pissed off right now. 

Zayn answers after only two rings. “Liam.”

“Are you Miami right now?”

“What, Li-”

“Are you in fucking Miami right now?” Liam snaps.

“No, I’m in London. Liam, why-”

“Your house?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m coming over.”

Liam expects Zayn to protest, but he doesn’t. Liam hears the resignation in Zayn’s voice when he says the next two words. “I know.”

***

Liam barely waits for Zayn to fully open the door before he storms into Zayn’s London home.

“Sure, come in.” Zayn mutters sarcastically, but Liam chooses to ignore it. He waits until Zayn has closed the door before he whips around. “What the hell, Zayn?”

“What?” Zayn tries to sound aloof, but Liam sees the way Zayn bites his lip. Zayn’s nervous and it throws Liam off just for a second. “Zayn?”

“You’re angry.” Zayn states. 

“Yeah, Zayn, ‘course I’m angry.”

For a moment, Liam thinks Zayn will throw back a comment like ‘payback’s a bitch’, but Zayn’s shoulders slump. He motions for Liam to follow him into the living room. Liam follows and he stands awkwardly in the room when neither him or Zayn sit down. 

“Why?” Zayn asks. The word doesn’t sound like an accusation. It sounds like Zayn is genuinely confused about Liam’s anger and it enrages Liam even more. He’s thrown off balance by it all for a few seconds and instead of answering Zayn’s question, he can’t help the next words coming out of his mouth being immature, spiteful even. 

“I thought you hated pop songs.” 

Liam knows he’s being mean. The way Zayn’s face falls confirms it. 

“Li…” Zayn sighs. “Do you really want to have _that_ discussion right now?” 

“No.” Liam mumbles as he sinks down on the couch. It’s a subject they’ve talked about so many times already. He knows the kind of songs they did back then is not the only reason Zayn walked away three years ago. And yet, it’s something Liam throws in Zayn’s face whenever he’s particularly shaken about something. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Zayn replies. He sits down to Liam slowly, almost as if he’s afraid that Liam will tell him to fuck off.

“Why, Zayn?” Liam bites his lip when he hears his own voice crack on those two short words. Zayn hears it too, his gasp quite harsh. 

“Leeyum…”

“No.” The familiar nickname makes the anger come back full force. “Fuck, no! You can’t do this to me, Zayn.” Liam raises his voice, the words coming out high-pitched and edged with the desperation he feels. “You can’t just release a song like that. You can’t say those things about me. You can’t pretend that you still care about me, when-”

“You think it’s pretending?” 

Zayn raises his voice too, but Liam is too shocked to react. His jaw drops and his eyes widen. Liam’s blood is ringing in his ears. In the back of his mind, he had expected Zayn to deny he had written the song with Liam in mind. 

“I- What?” Liam gawks at Zayn. 

“I know things are messed up between us, Liam. And I know that’s mostly my fault.” Zayn shrugs and he looks so miserable Liam has to fight the urge to pull Zayn into a hug. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t-”

“You don’t?” Liam prompts. 

“That I don’t care about you.”

‘Care about you.’ 

The words are ringing in Liam’s ears. He _knows_ Zayn cares about him. They had been through so much together – with the band and everything that came after that. He never doubted Zayn cared about him.

And it’s so _not_ what Liam wants to hear right now. 

“Fuck you, Zayn.” Liam spits out and he moves to get up from the couch when Zayn wraps his hand around Liam’s wrist. His grip is tight. “Liam-”

“No.” Liam tries to shake Zayn’s hand of him. “No. Fuck you, Zayn.” He says again. He watches as Zayn’s eyes narrow, a sure sign that the older boy is angry too. “Can’t you cut me some slack here?”

“Cut you some slack?” The words come out as an angry laugh. “Cut _you_ some slack.”

“I’m trying, Liam.”

“You’re trying?” Liam is actually laughing now, the sound bitter in his own ears. 

“Yeah, I…” Zayn looks more uncomfortable with every second that goes by. Liam takes a breath and tries to control his laughter. But it’s either that or burst into tears and he hasn’t done that in years. “You’re trying? By writing a song?” 

“Yes?” 

The fact that Zayn phrases that as a question, doesn’t really calm Liam’s nerves, or anger. “So, just to be clear, it _is_ about me, right?”

“I-” Zayn actually blushes. “Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Liam takes a deep breath. “Then why the fuck didn’t you just tell me, instead of…” His voice trails off. 

Zayn’s eyes meet Liam’s and Liam has to catch his breath. Again. He tries to decipher the look in Zayn’s eyes, but it’s hard to read Zayn. It used to be so easy, reading Zayn. Knowing what Zayn felt. And yet, the last few years Zayn seems like a puzzle that Liam can’t seem to solve not matter how hard he tries. “Zayn?” He tries again. 

Liam is completely caught off guard when Zayn seems to choke on a breath and buries his face in his hands, elbows resting on bony knees. “I’m terrified, Li.” He admits softly. 

“Terrified?” Liam doesn’t dare move, afraid to jostle Zayn out of this mood where he finally seems to ready to talk. It’s been years since Zayn had shown Liam any sort of vulnerability. 

“Fuck, Liam, you know how I feel about you.” 

“I…” Liam’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. “You… what?”

Zayn finally looks up and raises one eyebrow. “I thought it was obvious.”

“Well, it wasn’t.” The words come out snappier than Liam intended. “You made damn sure it wasn’t, Zayn.”

“I already pushed you away once.” Zayn sighs. “I don’t think I can handle it again.”

“But isn’t that what you’ve been doing anyway?”

Liam studies Zayn’s face when his last words sink in. And suddenly he _gets_ it. It’s textbook, really. It would fit in any romcom he’s ever watched, where the troubled lead would do their best not to get their heart broken. It would be funny if it didn’t involve himself and Zayn. 

Zayn is just as terrified of messing things up further as Liam is, so he refused to let Liam get close again. 

All of a sudden, all the times Zayn sneaked out of his bed before the sun had risen, all the times where Zayn closed himself off make sense. It’s juvenile, really; they’re supposed to be adults by now and adults _talk_ about things. And yet, he realises with a startle, him and Zayn never really sat down to talk about stuff. Ever. That’s as much his fault as it’s Zayn’s. 

It’s stupid how much of a mess they made of things. It’s stupid how they needed a fucking song to get to this point. It’s stupid how Liam needed Zayn’s latest single to finally figure things out. It’s so stupid, Liam can’t stop himself. 

He bursts into laughter. 

Zayn’s mouth opens, shock written all over his face.

“I’m not laughing about you.” Liam gasps. “It’s just… so stupid.”

Zayn’s face falls at the words, but only for a second. Zayn needs the second to school his features back into the indifference Liam’s seen so often in the last two years. Liam won’t have it though, not this time. He grabs Zayn’s hand and tries to get his breathing back under control. “Zayn…” 

They stare at each other for what feels like minutes but is probably just a few seconds. It’s enough to soften the look on Zayn’s face. “Leeyum.”

This time, the way Zayn practically breaths out his name, doesn’t anger Liam. It settles something in his bones and the corners of Liam’s mouth curl up into the beginning of a smile. “Come here.” He mumbles. He pulls Zayn against him, arm curling around Zayn’s slim waist. He brushes his lips against Zayn’s. When the other man doesn’t pull away, Liam does it again. 

And again. 

From one second to the next, the kisses grow in urgency. Zayn’s hand rests on Liam’s neck as he pulls Liam closer and deepens the kiss. When Zayn’s tongue glides over his own, Liam’s patience wears out and he starts tugging at Zayn’s sweater. 

Liam needs skin, heat and sweat and he needs it fast.

“This doesn’t fix anything.” Zayn mutters against his lips. “We need to talk about-”

“I know.” Liam practically growls when Zayn’s right hand slips underneath his t-shirt. “Later.”

Just for a moment, Liam thinks Zayn is going to argue him. Zayn opens his mouth, but he closes it audibly as he leans back on the couch, pulling Liam with him. He caresses Liam’s cheek. “M’sorry.” He mumbles. Liam isn’t exactly sure what part of the last years Zayn is apologizing for, but it doesn’t matter right now. So Liam shakes his head. “We’ll work it out.” 

It’s a promise Liam isn’t sure he’ll be able to keep, but he’ll work his damn hardest to make it come true either way. The way Zayn smiles up at him show Liam it was the right thing to say at the moment. He smiles back, before closing his mouth of Zayn’s. It starts soft, just a gentle pressure of lips, but then Zayn’s tongue is flicking against his bottom lip. 

Liam’s already too turned on to take it slow from there. 

As fast as he can manage with Zayn’s lips quite distracting against his own, Liam strips them both of their clothes. His hands are touching every part of Zayn’s skin and he follows their trail with his mouth, until Zayn is moaning mess beneath him. Zayn’s cock is already leaking precome when Liam finally wraps his hand around him. Zayn arches into the touch and he is biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. 

Their eyes link and there’s a question in Zayn’s eyes. Liam raises his eyebrow, yet Zayn doesn’t answer him with words. Instead, Zayn’s fingers wrap around Liam’s wrist, softly pulling his hand away from his cock and downward. Liam gasps. Liam can count the number of times that Zayn asked him to fuck him – instead of Liam asking Zayn – on one hand and despite the haziness of lust, Liam realises how vulnerable Zayn lets himself be at the moment. Liam’s heart almost bursts with affection for the man underneath him. He knows that no matter how much Zayn seems to like it when it’s happening, Zayn really likes being in control more. 

The last few times when Liam fucked Zayn, they had been arguing before falling into bed. Liam doesn’t want to taint the memories of this time with those previous, quite frankly, messed up fucks, so he shakes his head softly. “No, Zayn.” He presses another kiss on Zayn’s lips, before Zayn can protest. “I want to feel you inside me. Please.” 

Zayn nods. Liam’s heart jumps again, knowing that Zayn recognizes his reasons. Zayn kisses Liam softly and then, finally, the playful glint is back in Zayn’s eyes. 

_Yes._

Liam realises he said the word out loud when he feels Zayn chuckle against his neck. Zayn nips at a skin, followed by a swipe of his tongue and Liam is lost. He lets Zayn move him around on the couch, until he’s lying face down, chest pressing against the arm rest with Zayn’s chest plastered against his back. “This okay?” Zayn mutters and Liam nods so fast, Zayn releases another chuckle. 

Zayn’s hands are running up and down his back and Liam can’t help the desperate way in which he wiggles against Zayn. Instead of Zayn moving closer, as was Liam’s intention, Zayn actually moves away from him. Liam groans in protest and once more, Zayn chuckles. “Don’t move, babe.”

Liam is confused when Zayn moves off of the couch completely, but then he realises that Zayn is getting up to find some lube. Anticipation makes goose bumps tingle all over his skin. He tries to gets his breathing back under control, but it barely takes a minute before Zayn is back in the living room. 

“Christ, you look good enough to eat.” Zayn’s voice is low with arousal and Liam feels another shiver of want running through him at the images those words create behind his eyelids. He glances over his shoulder to find Zayn stand behind him. The grin on Zayn’s face show Liam Zayn knows _exactly_ what Liam is thinking about. “Later.” Zayn promises. 

Liam groans. “Oh god.”

“It’ll be worth the wait.” Zayn leans over Liam, hands running over his back again. “So worth the wait.” 

“Zayn.” Liam whines. Images of Zayn’s tongue on him are quickly replaced by Zayn’s actual fingers on him. Liam hisses at the cold. He knew it was coming, but it still takes him off guard. 

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Liam grits. “More.”

“So demanding.” Zayn chuckles again. 

Liam wants to reply, but all that leaves his mouth is a loud moan, as Zayn chooses that moment to slip one long finger inside him. Liam closes his eyes and his head falls forward. His forehead rests against the armrest. He moans again when Zayn twists his finger just right, pressing against his prostate. 

Zayn’s finger pulls out and pushes back in over and over again. Liam revels in it, until it isn’t enough anymore. His hips thrust backwards, meeting Zayn’s finger whenever it slides inside of Liam. After what feels too long, Liam is finally rewarded. Zayn adds another finger and repeats the same pattern; letting Liam get adjusted, let the pleasure wash over Liam until all Liam can think is _more, please_. A third finger is added and when Liam is begging once more, Zayn withdraws his finger. Liam gasps when he feels the blunt head of Zayn’s cock against him. “Ready?”

“Yes, fuck.” 

“Sure?” There’s a teasing lilt in Zayn’s voice and Liam groans. “Yes!”

Zayn doesn’t say anything else, but slowly sinks into Liam. Liam feels like sobbing in relief when Zayn is finally inside him. He manages to keep the sound inside. Barely. 

It stutters out of him anyway when Zayn starts moving in earnest. He’s moving in long, deep strokes that have Liam shaking with need. Zayn keeps a slow pace though, as if he’s trying to savour the moment. 

Either that, or he’s trying to make Liam lose his mind. If that’s Zayn’s goal, he’s doing it perfectly. Groans keep escaping Liam and it doesn’t take long before Liam’s at that stage of _nearly there_.

“Look at me.” Zayn breaths in his ear. Liam turns his head as far as he can, his eyes linking with Zayn’s. The position is a bit uncomfortable, with the way Liam has to twist his neck, but he can’t look away. “Zayn.” He gasps. 

“You feel so good, Li.” Zayn brushes his lips against Liam while the hand he doesn’t need to balance himself moves to Liam’s jaw to hold his head in place. “So good.”

“Nrgh.” Liam groans, the sound catching when Zayn kisses him again. The kiss is filthy, mostly tongue and teeth and Zayn invading all of Liam’s senses. Zayn’s movements speed up slightly, Liam thrusting back against Zayn’s hips to match the pace. Far too soon for Liam’s liking, Zayn breaks the kiss. The moment Zayn releases the tight grip on Liam’s jaw, his head falls back against the arm rest. Zayn’s hand trails down his chest, teasingly pulling at a nipple that sends another shiver whacking through Liam’s body before his hand _finally _wraps around Liam’s cock.__

__Zayn is leaning over him, their skin touching everywhere it can and his hand is slowly dragging up and down Liam’s cock. Zayn’s lips start a dance over Liam’s neck and left shoulder, kisses followed by nips and scraping teeth. “So gorgeous, Leeyum.”_ _

__“Zayn, I…” Liam can’t find his voice with all the feelings overwhelming him. He’s so close to his orgasm and a slight feeling of panic washes over him. He doesn’t want this to end. Despite the fact that he can’t look at Zayn – there’s no way he has enough strength to lift his head right now – he feels cherished in a way he hasn’t felt in years._ _

__Zayn’s hand tightens around him and his thumb drags up, over the head of Liam’s cock. “Fuck.” Liam feels his stomach clench, his body shivering, but Zayn doesn’t let up. Zayn’s hand is moving over Liam’s cock slowly to counteract the increasing thrusts of his hips. When Zayn slightly changes the angle of his hips, he hits Liam’s prostate full on. At the same time, his thumb is circling over the head of Liam’s cock _again_ and the coil in Liam’s gut springs. _ _

__With a sound that is way louder than Liam intents – he thinks it’s actually Zayn’s name tumbling from his lips but he’s not sure – Liam comes in thick strips over Zayn’s hand. Zayn fucks him through it slowly. “Gorgeous.” Zayn mutters again._ _

__“Zayn, please.” Liam whines when he finally finds his voice. The feeling of Zayn still thrusting in him slowly, still hitting that spot inside him, is bordering on too much. Shivers whack through him when Zayn doesn’t stop his thrusting, nor stop the stroking movements of his hand. Another whine escapes Liam when Zayn let’s go of his softening cock, fingers moving just a bit lower to play over the sensitive skin of his balls._ _

__“Want me to stop?” Zayn’s voice is a tease against Liam’s ear that feels like a direct lick to his cock._ _

__“I…” Liam feels his cock twinge and he hesitates for a second before he gasps. “No.”_ _

Zayn gives him a moment to catch his breath. Sort of. The hand that was teasing him falls away from his groin to rest on his hip and Zayn’s thrust slow down even more. Zayn makes sure to keep the angle right though and every time Zayn hits his prostate, Liam lets out a breathy whine. Liam doesn’t know how long it goes on, and he has no idea how Zayn manages to drag it out for so long without chasing his own orgasm. Liam is lost in a haze of _Zayn, Zayn, Zayn_ and can’t think about anything else besides the body pressing against him. 

__When Zayn’s hand finally moves back to his cock, Liam realises he’s hard again. Slowly, Zayn starts the same teasing dance of his hand again, hand moving up and down in a stroking motion while his thumb circling over the head with each upward stroke. His hips are moving in tiny circles now, hitting Liam just right. Each thrust makes Liam gasp from the overstimulation, the pleasure so intense it almost hurts._ _

__Neither of them expects it when Liam’s second orgasm washes over him out of nothing. Liam’s eyes are closed tightly and he practically sobs when he spills over Zayn’s hand again. Behind him, he can hear Zayn choke on a moan and his thrusts go from slow to almost erratic. It only takes a few thrusts before Zayn’s grip on Liam tightens further and Zayn’s body goes taut with his own orgasm._ _

“Zayn, _Zayn_.” Liam breaths out when he can’t keep himself up anymore. He slumps against the couch. Liam moans when Zayn slowly pulls out of him. He’s definitely too sensitive right now and he’ll probably feel this for days. But the distance between his and Zayn’s body doesn’t feel right either. Then, Zayn falls forward too and Liam practically purrs when he feels Zayn’s weight on top of him. 

__“Christ.” Zayn groans in his ear._ _

__Liam huffs out a giggle. “That was…”_ _

__“If you’re thinking about saying anything other than ‘amazing’, I’ll smack you, Liam Payne.”_ _

__Liam giggles again, but he doesn’t say anything else. He’s still trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, his heartrate slows down and his position on the couch is getting a bit uncomfortable. He shifts even though Zayn is dead weight on top of him. He cringes when his stomach grazes over the wet spot on the couch. Zayn’s definitely going to need to get that cleaned professionally, he thinks. Which would be all sorts of awkward, so it’s either trying to clean the couch themselves or Zayn buying a new one, but that’s a worry for later. When Liam wriggles again, Zayn finally moves too. With limbs that are too heavy, Liam manages to turn around. Zayn falls back on top of him and their eyes meet._ _

__Liam is surprised at the look on Zayn’s face. He looks _shy_. “Zee?”_ _

__Zayn’s smile knocks Liam’s breath out of his lungs. “Leeyum.”_ _

__There’s so much to talk about. There’s so much to work out between them. Liam can see the worry slowly slip back into Zayn’s eyes, so Liam shakes his head. “In the morning.”_ _

__“Yeah.” Zayn bites his lip. “You’ll stay?”_ _

__‘For as long as you’ll have me’, Liam thinks, but he doesn’t say the words out loud. Instead, he nods. “Yes.”_ _

__Zayn’s smile is blinding and Liam’s heart flutters. For the first time in years, he feels like the two of them finally have a chance to work things about properly between them._ _

__Liam chuckles at his next thought, which makes Zayn look at him questioningly but Liam shakes his head softly and he keeps the thought to himself._ _

_‘All because of a fucking cheesy song’._


End file.
